1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way radio frequency (RF) remote control device for use in lighting control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for selecting from one of a plurality of radio frequencies at which the one-way remote control device is to transmit during normal operation, and for activating, assigning, and/or associating the one-way remote control device to the lighting control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control systems for controlling electrical loads, such as electric lights, motorized window treatments, and fans, are known. Such control systems often use radio frequency (RF) transmission to communicate commands and data between two-way control devices in such systems. One example of a two-way RF lighting control system is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,442, issued May 18, 1999, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING AND DETERMINING THE STATUS OF ELECTRICAL DEVICES FROM REMOTE LOCATIONS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
RF lighting control systems typically include a plurality of two-way control devices, such as, a wall-mounted load control device (e.g., a dimmer switch), a remote control device (e.g., a table-top or wall-mounted master control, or a car visor control), and one or more repeaters. The two-way control devices each include an RF antenna adapted to transmit and receive RF communication signals at a transmission frequency. The two-way control devices are each allocated a unique short device address during an addressing procedure, such that they can communicate commands and data to and from other two-way control devices in the system. The repeater helps to ensure error-free communication by repeating the RF signals so as to ensure that every device in the system reliably receives the RF signals, even in the presence of RF-attenuating structures such as walls, ceilings, and floors. In the prior art RF lighting control systems, the repeater has previously chosen from one of sixteen possible transmission frequencies at which to operate. The transmission frequency will be one that is relatively noise-free and free of interference from other systems possibly operating in the vicinity.
The addressing procedure, which provides for allocation of the short device addresses to each of the control devices, is executed during configuration of the RF lighting control system. In the RF lighting control system described in the '442 patent, the addressing procedure is initiated at a repeater of the lighting control system (e.g., by pressing and holding a button on the repeater), which places all repeaters of the system into an “addressing mode.” The main repeater is responsible for allocating short device addresses to the RF control devices (e.g., master controls, wall-mounted load control devices, etc.) of the control system. The main repeater allocates a short device address to an RF control device in response to a request for an address sent by the control device. To initiate a request for the address, a user moves to one of the wall-mounted or table-top control devices and presses a button on the control device. The control device transmits a signal associated with the actuation of the button, which is received and interpreted by the main repeater as a request for an address. In response to the request for address signal, the main repeater allocates and transmits a next available short device address to the requesting control device.
Some simple prior art RF lighting control systems have included a one-way RF remote control devices that can only transit commands to the load control device being controlled (and the master or repeater devices). An example of a one-way RF remote control device is described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/399,126, filed Mar. 6, 2009, entitled WIRELESS BATTERY-POWERED REMOTE CONTROL HAVING MULTIPLE MOUNTING MEANS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
If the remote control device is a two-way device, i.e., includes a transmitter and receiver, selecting the transmission frequency and assigning the remote control device to the control system can be done automatically by the master or repeater device because the remote control device can both receive commands from the master device and/or repeater and transmit information (i.e., its device or serial number) to the master and/or repeater device. For example, the remote control device can be configured to cycle through operating frequencies until the frequency of operation of the system is determined and thereafter inform the system of its presence. If the remote control device, on the other hand, is a one-way device, some other method must be developed to select the frequency of operation that is consistent with the repeater or master's frequency of operation and to assign the remote control device to the system. In addition, since the one-way remote control device cannot receive digital messages from the main repeater, the one-way remote control device cannot be allocated an address using the addressing procedure of the '442 patent.
Therefore, there exists a need for a single RF load control system that includes both one-way and two-way remote control devices, and that provides a simple, reliable process for configuring the one-way remote control devices into the system.